Final Fantasy VII: Emerald Dusk
by AliusNeo
Summary: The story of a boy from Rocket Town, who wanted nothing more than to live a happy life. But when the promise of happiness is taken from him, he is thrown into a new life with SOLDIER. He must now shape his own destiny, and the destiny of those to come.
1. Prologue: DG:847

(This is a story I wrote originally on a FF7 Forum site called Square Source, or Final Fantasy Hybrid; depending on when you were there. The story was originally titled "War on Wutai". That original story got into the action pretty quick; where this new rendition of it is rather slow in the beginning. This story will be told in several parts, the first one being titled "Dawn". This first part was covered in one chapter in the first draft, but I wanted to give more meaning to Alius's origin. After the prologue you will be thrown into the past to see Alius's arrival at the budding SOLDIER program; you'll see him meet Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis as he rises through the Ranks to take his place as one of the Elite SOLDIER operatives.)

(This Prologue however, takes place many years after that...)

Final Fantasy 7: Emerald Dusk

Prologue: DG-847

It had been three years since Meteor had almost decimated the planet. The once great city of Midgar now lay in ruin, yet from deep within the city a heartbeat set out to rebuild and conquer. DeepGround had awakened.

Far beneath the ruins of Midgar three beings of great power schemed and toiled away, bringing the ultimate plans of a madman closer to being realized. These three beings were among the strongest of DeepGround and were members of the elite team known as the Tsviets.

"We would be foolish not to consider his companions." Rosso the Crimson as she was known. Widely considered the most ferocious and unstable of all the members of DeepGround. She moved with the speed of a panther and would not rest until the whole world was void of human existence. "From the intelligence we have gathered we can assume that they will come to his aid if he calls on them. So it would be in our interests to eliminate them before they can do any damage to our cause."

"Agreed," Azul the Cerulean. A giant of a man whose only thoughts revolved around his passion for battle. "If we eliminate these 'AVALANCE' then overpowering the W.R.O will be child's play. What do you think Nero?"

The two glanced over to the third being; Nero the Sable. A man constantly engulfed in darkness. A man whose loyalties were to one person alone.

"We will do whatever Weiss wishes."

Weiss then came forth into the room. Weiss the Immaculate, a man who had helped rebuild DeepGround after its collapse during Meteorfall. He had been made its leader, and was the head of Tsviets. He was unquestionable, and untouchable. "What have you three found?"

Azul offered Weiss a portfolio of photographs.

"The first picture is Reeve Tuesti, Commissioner of World Regenesis Organization. He will be a key figure that we will need to destroy in order to break the moral of the W.R.O. He will be easily dispensed of."

"The second is Cid Highwind. He is leader of the Airship division of the W.R.O. He is currently on a good will mission to Wutai."

Weiss chuckled, "Is this all? You're just showing me pictures of people I already know. Is there anything else?"

Rosso stepped in front of Azul and took over.

"There is only one of these people that needs to be considered." Rosso pulled one picture from out of the stack and handed it to Weiss. Weiss's face became stained with anger at the sight of the picture.

"His name is Cloud Strife. He is the owner and delivery boy of Strife Delivery service. Our intelligence tells us that he is the one who killed Sephiroth. This man should be dealt with immediately. If someone was powerful enough to defeat Sephiroth and has good relations with Valentine then we cannot let him run around. He must be dealt with immediately."

Weiss clutched at the picture of Cloud. Anger consuming his face. Then in a sudden, Weiss's face relieved the anger and his face returned to normal.

"I agree. This Cloud must be dealt with above all others. Send DG-847 after him."

There was an elongated pause after the mention of DG-847. The three looked about themselves.

"But sir," Azul spoke out. "DG-847 has never been used in a field test, we still don't know to what limit we can control him."

"I don't care Azul, send DG-847 after Cloud Strife or I'll have your head." And with that, Weiss turned and left the room in an anger that had been consuming him slowly for the last three years.

There were no more questions asked, Azul went to work immediately in preparing DG-847 for his trip. While Azul oversaw the preparation for DG-847's bike, Shelke; a girl who looked no older than thirteen approached him.

"Do you really think DG-847 can beat him?"

"Maybe, and maybe not."

"I've heard that DG-847 used to be a SOLDIER: First Class. Is that true?"

"Yes, in fact he was one of the best SOLDIERS that Shin-Ra ever had. He even defeated Sephiroth on more than one occasion during the war."

"Why would he have fought Sephiroth if he was a SOLDIER?"

Azul watched the men finish the preparations for DG-847's departure, ignoring Shelke's question.

"Everything is prepared." Azul pressed the button on the COM link so the prep-team would hear him. "Send him out. Now!"

The bike was charged and ready to go. The sword that was made for him was attached to the side of the bike. The helmet was being loaded with all of the information that he would need.

The door opened, revealing DG-847. He wore the same outfit that all members of DeepGround wore. He lifted his helmet, removing the cords from the helmet and placing it atop his head. He could see his target, Cloud Strife.

He mounted his bike, revved the engine. The garage began to open, and once the doors were wide enough for his bike to fit he was off. He rode up the tunnel to the surface, and reached the ruins of Midgar.

He traveled through the ruins, not bothering to take in any of his surroundings. He didn't need to notice them, he wasn't programmed to. Yet as he drove by a broken down church, he had a flash of images race through his mind. A man with long silver hair raised a massive katana over his head and swung at him.

His bike swerved as his concentration wavered, and the flashing image brought back a pain, like something that was tucked away in his subconscious.

But none of that mattered, there was only one thing he need ever concern himself with. Cloud Strife.

(Expect another chapter with more of DG-847 after Part I: Dawn.)


	2. Chapter 1: Silver Moon Festival

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Final Fantasy characters or locations in this story. I write this for pure enjoyment and expect no monetary compensation. If you do enjoy this story and would like to contribute to someone, please send Tetsuya Nomura of Square-Enix corp the money, as they are the ones who own the Final Fantasy world. Hope you enjoy.

Final Fantasy VII: Emerald Dusk

Part I: Dawn

Chapter I: Silver Moon Festival

19 Years Earlier

I had been waiting all summer for this night. The Silver Moon Festival only came once every fifteen years. The last one was here when I was only a year old, so I didn't get to fully appreciate it then, but now I was going to be able to share it with Akemi. It was strange; we had only met at the beginning of the summer, and after only two months I felt closer to her than I had with anyone else recently.

Akemi was a traveler from Wutai, and she seemed really bent on seeing the world as quickly as she could. I first met her four months ago: I had been working on the construction of the Rocket and had fallen off the support beam. I broke 6 ribs and fractured my collar bone. The only reason I walked away that day was because she was carrying materia with her. She saved my life, that day and I wanted to do everything I could to show her my gratitude

She promised that once she was done traveling the world that she would come back to our little village, and she did. She had been here for a week; I had shown her the river on the other side of the forest. I showed her the sunrise from the top of the mountain. Now I was going to be able to share the firework lit sky on the night when the moon shines brighter than it does in fifteen years.

I took another glance at myself in the mirror before I left to meet her. I began to examine myself and make sure I was 'date appropriate'. My dark red hair was brushed back around my ears. I gazed into the mirror and my deep brown eyes, why a girl could get lost in those beautiful puppies. Plus all that work at the launch pad had really been helping to tone my body. I was sure Akemi would love it.

I almost went running out the door. I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd say to her. "The sky is pale in comparison to your beauty." No, I shouldn't say that. Only an idiot would say that. People who think about saying that should be shot. Nothing seemed right; I must have run through a thousand different things in my head. Anything I could say so she would know I was serious about us. But everything either sounded too cheesy or too cliché. Nothing was good enough to say to her.

Before I knew what was going on I was at the festival. People were running around, laughing, cheering, and enjoying each others company. Suddenly I was jerked back by the arm by someone laughing and yelling my name.

"Alius! Where the hell have you been buddy? The parties just getting started!"

Cid Highwind was probably my oldest friend. Although he would never admit it, he and I were like brothers. We told each other everything. Every sappy story and emotional thing that Cid has ever done I, and I alone knew about. He of course denies anything I say, but that's ok, he knows the truth.

_"Cid, hey! You haven't seen Akemi around have you? She was supposed to meet me here."_

Cid seemed to be thinking pretty hard. Maybe he had had a few too many drinks. He was smoking again. He usually only smoked when he had been drinking.

_"I think I seen her up Millers Hill. She looked like somethin' was tuggen on 'er pantyhose. Everything alright?"_

"_I sure hope so Cid."_

It wasn't often that I felt a need to display public concern. But what could possibly be wrong with Akemi? I just hoped she was alright. I raced through the crowd of people and found my way through the tree line and up to Millers Hill. There she was, sitting on a plaid blanket which had been spread out across the grass. She was wearing a simple outfit; a white sweater with a pink skirt, her long black hair waved in the wind, and the silver moon light danced across her hair. Just then a loud crackle of the first firework went up in the sky. Her head turned to watch the bursting colors. I watched the light bounce off her hair. The blues, the reds, the greens all gleaming off of her hair, making the perfect ensemble of beauty.

She turned at the crackling of the next explosion of gunpowder and saw me standing there.

_"Hey silly, how long have you been standing there?"_

Forever if I had had it my way. It seemed like all I had wanted to do recently was be with her. But I had to play it cool, had to be suave.

"_Only a moment_." Was that the best I could come up with? Oh God I was an idiot. Hopefully it would go over well. She would hear it and think it was witty. She would love me for it.

"_Well quit standing around like a moron and come sit with me."_

I moved with the speed of a panther. If one thing could have been said for me to forget about how stupid I was it was that.

I sat down next to her and immediately started to feel more nervous and anxious than I had in a long while. She hugged my arm and let out a girlish sigh. My heart began to beat a thousand beats a minute. Was this it? Was it love? It didn't matter what it was, I don't think it ever would have. Then I remembered what Cid had told me.

_"Has something been bothering you Akemi?"_

Akemi looked over at me with puzzlement in her eyes. Then a look of serenity returned to her face, _"How could anything be bothering me when I'm with you?"_

Her answer did well to quench my paranoia, but I had gotten to know her quite well, and could tell when she was hiding something.

_"Akemi…what's troubling you?"_

There was a very long silence, disturbed only by the explosion of the fireworks. She seemed to be gathering her nerve. Whatever it was it wasn't good.

_"I…I'm leaving from here tomorrow. I'm going back home to Wutai."_

As much as it hurt I always knew it would come. I had tried not to get too attached but I couldn't help it.

_"That's ok; I mean it'll be ok. I can always buy a plane ticket and come down to visit you. Heck I could even get Cid to fly me down once his plane is done."_

I thought I had found a way around it, but the more I spoke the more she began to tear up.

_"No Alius…I haven't been totally honest with you."_

She was fighting off the tears. I took her hands in mine. "_Don't worry Akemi, its ok. You can tell me_."

She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

_"I'm getting married."_

It felt like my heart had just fallen out of my chest and threw itself into oncoming traffic. My mouth went dry and I was suddenly laughing at myself for being so worried on what to say to her, when she must have been boggling her mind on how to let me know this.

"_But Alius I don't want to marry him,"_ Akemi wrapped her arms around me and began to kiss me passionately. "I want to be here with you. I've seen the world in the last six months and the most beautiful things I've seen in it are here with you."

I just sat there like an idiot not, not knowing what to say or how to handle this information. Akemi just looked at me, waiting for my response. I could only think of one thing to do.

I gave that girl the most electric and passionate kiss that I had in me. The light from the silver moon, with the added color of the fireworks set the perfect mood, and we lost ourselves in it.

We sat there under the moon and the festival on our plaid blanket, and became lost in each other. We stayed there until the sun came up and lit up our exposed bodies. She sighed gently as I held her in my arms. In only a few hours she would be gone. But that didn't stop me from living forever in this moment.

Two lovers under the rising sun, atop of Millers Hill. It was like something from those stories my older sister used to tell me.

It was when she left that afternoon that I knew not all stories have happy endings.


	3. Chapter 2: The Bar

Final Fantasy VII: Emerald Dusk

Part I: Dawn

Chapter II: The Bar

_"Come on Al. You can't just mope around like this forever. Come out with me. We'll go down to that bar and I'll get you in."_

It had been three weeks since Akemi had left. I had only left my house two times since then. Once to take out the garbage, and once to pick up our mailbox which had a habit of falling over for no apparent reason. I guess Cid thought that I had to move on and he was probably right. After all, what good is there to be found in dwelling in the past?

_"Alright Cid, grab my jacket and give me a smoke."_

Cid drove to the bar. It was a fifteen minute drive from my house. You had to be eighteen to get in legally, but everyone knew that the owner constantly let in the younger guys who helped work on the Shin-Ra rocket.

I must have had six smokes by the times we got to the bar. Me and Cid were the same when it came to cigarettes. When something was bothering us we would smoke the town smoggy. It was a bad habit and we both knew it, but at the moment I didn't care.

Cid went into the bar first while I waited in the car. I found it unfair that Cid could get into the bar without lying to everybody. Cid was the same age I was, but he was able to grow a beard so everyone at the bars figured he was eighteen or nineteen. It took Cid about fifteen minutes to come back out and get me, and when he did come back he had the distinctive smell of vodka on his breath.

_"You're in Al. Come on." _

The bar was a lot different than I had envisioned. I always figured that bars looked a lot like the old saloons from the movies. This bar was dark; it reeked of cigarettes and liquor, and every step I took I either stepped on something sharp or sticky. I didn't much care for the environment, but that didn't matter as all I wanted to do was forget my problems.

"_Attention losers and drunkards!"_

Cid's voice bellowed throughout the bar. I turned and looked to him. What in Gods name was he doing?

"_Me and my good pal Alius Neo here,"_ at this point during his speech Cid wrapped his arm around me. _"We're here to get totally drunk, and the first one of you to get in our way will have to deal with Al."_

I took a quick glance around the room. Half of the guys in there were three times bigger and I was.

_"Cid, be quiet."_ I said in haste, maybe so much of a haste that Cid didn't hear me, because he just kept going.

_"Now, if you would care to join us for a drink, we have no problem with that, just don't talk about Alius's girl that left cuz he doesn't wanna talk about that."_

It was at this point that I threw Cids arm off of me and headed straight to the bar.

_"I'll have a double shot of rum please."_

The bartended was an elderly man, around fifty years old I guessed. He poured me two doubles and then told me that it was on the house. The guy sitting next to me heard the barkeep and decided that he didn't like me.

_"Hey! I'm broken hearted too Eddie, do I get a free drink?"_

The bartended Eddie shot a hoarse look to the drunk.

_"No Frank, I only gives decent hardworking people free drinks. Get a job and stop cheating on yer girl and then maybe I'll give ya something."_

I didn't want to have anything to do with this, so I turned my back to Frank, drank my drinks and started looking for Cid. I saw him going from table to table looking for me. I let out a chuckle as I watched Cid stumble around aimlessly, double and even triple checking some tables for me.

_"You think my life's funny kid?"_

Frank had grabbed a hold of my shirt and had spun me around on my chair and threw my drink to the ground.

_"What're you talking about guy?"_

I didn't really know what to say in this situation since the only drunk person I had ever dealt with was Cid, and he was a happy drunk.

_"You think you can laugh at my problems? Well let me tell you something kid, your little bitch is gone and probably screwing some other guy by now, so why don't you just"_

The next thing I knew Frank was on the floor with a bloody nose and there was a crazy person on top of him, attacking him in a manner no one in the bar had ever seen. Who this person was I don't know, but he had decided to use me as his vessel. Can't say that I regret what happened to Frank, he got what he deserved.

I didn't start coming back to my senses until the car ride home. Cid had called a cab because we were both in no condition to drive. Cid wouldn't stop talking, I can't remember what he was saying and I don't think I really cared to hear it. Franks words echoed in my head. As much as he was just trying to piss me off he was right. Akemi was gone and with another man, married by now. This night was supposed to help ease the pain, but I'd be lucky if I woke up tomorrow and my hand wasn't swollen.

I got out of the taxi when we got to my house. Cid reached up and gave me a hug.

_"I'm serry about da ber, wer gor fishen tomorrer."_

_ "Cid, shut up give me a smoke and go home._" Cid handed me his pack. I pulled out a stick and then gave Cid his pack back then signaled for the taxi to take Cid home. I paid the driver in advanced, knowing that Cid would be too drunk to do it later.

I lit up my smoke and sat on my porch while I smoked. I looked up at the night sky. I wondered if Akemi was looking at the same sky and if she was thinking of me as well. I figured it was better for me not to dwell on the matter, as it would only bring me more grief than it already had. So finished my smoke and went inside.

Inside I found my father on his recliner. He had an empty glass in his left hand and a picture in his right. I took the glass from his hand and discovered the half empty bottle of scotch on the table. I put the glass down beside the bottle and turned my attention to the picture. It was a beautiful woman with dark red hair and beautiful blue eyes. My mother.

I put the picture back on the mantle where it was usually found. I picked up the blanket on the couch and put it over my father, and then I took the pillow on the same couch and put it behind my fathers head. I then turned my attention to the open bottle of scotch on the table. I stood there staring at the bottle for a moment contemplating what would happen next. I put the lid back on the bottle and went to bed; where I spent the next three hours trying to get to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Frank

Final Fantasy VII: Emerald Dusk

Part I: Dawn

Chapter III: Frank

The next morning came and went as it always did. I woke up at about nine thirty and my father was still asleep. He must have woken up at some point during the night and gone to his room. I decided to clean up the house for Dad so he wouldn't have to worry about it that day. Then around noon I got a call from Cid who apologized for acting like an idiot the night before.

I guess you could say that day was pretty uneventful. I didn't have to go to work that day. The construction crew was bringing in a bunch of new guys to help speed up production. I was afraid that because of this a lot of the people from my town would lose their jobs at the rocket site. Not to mention that the funds for the rocket were being given to Shin-Ra by a notorious mobster known as Don Giovanni. It was hard to take in that the company that you think is watching out for the people is working with people who specialize in hurting people.

The workers would always look the other way whenever we saw the Shin-Ra executives speaking with the Don or one of his "Associates". Now as far as international mobs go Don Giovanni ran with some high rollers. He was the head of a bunch of fronts throughout Midgar, and also in Kalm, Junon, and Costa Del Sol. The workers were always intimidated by any of the mobsters when they'd come through. I always had certain distaste for people like them, the ones who bully the weak and corrupt the dutiful. I always daydreamed about me going right up the Don and beating the crap out of him and his cronies. I only wished I could do it.

It was about one week after the incident in the bar, and I was glad to have gotten full-time employment down at the construction site. At the rate we were building the station would be ready to begin building the ship in about 5 years. I was really excited to be working on the project, but it seemed like the visits from the mob were becoming more constant and less friendly.

I was busy moving a support beam with Cid when things got out of hand. There were three of them, a small one with no hair the others called Joey, and two big guys both with jet black hair. One wore a pair of dark sunglasses. The two bigger guys were roughing up Ted, one of the supervisors. Cid and I tried to ignore it until we saw one of the guys throw a punch, and that's when I lost it. Whenever Cid talks about it he describes me as a lone avenger standing up for justice, when in reality all I wanted to do was make them hurt.

The one with the sunglasses was holding Ted while the other was laying on punch after punch. He brought his arm back to throw another one, but I wouldn't let him do it. I grabbed a hold of his arm as he threw it towards Ted. My mind suddenly went back to when I was 12 training with my father. He showed me how to break someone's arm and throw them a good 10 feet when you caught their punch.

I raised his arm over my head and using my free hand pushed up on his elbow. Within a second I heard his joint crack and a yelp of pain escape him. I then wrapped his bent arm around my chest and swung him over my hip and sent him flying into a nearby port-a-potty. I then quickly adjusted my attention to the second one holding Ted. He was reaching for something in the back of his pants. A gun no doubt. I remembered what my father told me about fighting against guns, "_Always get in as close as you can as fast as you can._" I moved quickly, getting as close to him as I could and when he pulled the gun out I grabbed his hand, forcing it into the air. He fired seven consecutive shots before he let go of Ted and brought his second hand into the struggle for the gun.

He had both his hands clasped upon the gun as he struggled desperately to regain power over it. I held strong with my one hand around his, holding the gun in the air. _"You!"_ he cried out. His voice was a mixture of anger and irritation; I took a moment to analyze his face. His sunglasses were down to his nose revealing a heavy black eye. My mind raced back to that night at the bar last week. "_Good to see ya again Frankie_." I lifted his hand above my head, raising Frankie off of the ground. I brought my free hand back and delivered a powerful punch to Frankie's gut and sent him flying into nearby sheet metal and left his gun sliding across the floor.

I felt myself loosening. My battle senses were leaving and I felt at ease. I turned around to see Cid holding up the little bald one in a full nelson. I turned around to search for Ted. He was bending over reaching for the gun. That's when I heard a loud pounding noise followed by a gurgling grunt. I turned on my feet to see Cid falling to the ground, blood pouring from his nose and mouth, and Joey pulling out another gun. I could only watch on as Joey pulled out his gun and fired a single shot towards me. It was an experience I never forgot, the hot metal barreling through my side, cutting flesh as it tore its way through my body.

The force of the bullet to my left side sent me falling backwards to the ground. I could feel the blood pouring from the wound. I could feel it making its way up my throat and into my mouth where I could taste it. I had never felt dirtier in my life. Gunfire again!

I heard Cid yelling, Ted was screaming for help. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying; I didn't really want to hear them. I was a dead man. I knew it. I was going to die and maybe I was better off. Akemi was gone, with another man and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt disgusting, thinking those things. Being so weak and pitiful; I should have been thinking about staying alive and fighting for it, but instead I just accepted it, and waited for death to take me.


	5. Chapter 4: Spark

Final Fantasy VII: Emerald Dusk

Part I: Dawn

Chapter IV: Spark

I awoke in a daze. My eyes would not focus and everything was a blur. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I still had the taste of blood in my mouth; it was an overpowering and disgusting taste. I wanted something to drink, something to drown out the taste. I tried to spit it out of my mouth but my mouth was dry. I began to search in front of me for a cup of water. I tried to call out for water but nothing escaped me, I was good as dead.

I must have kept on passing in and out of consciousness. Every now and then I would feel groggy and taste blood, but then it would leave. I just kept reliving the moment over and over, every time I went over it in my head I could I felt the sharp pain in my side. When I didn't relive the ordeal in my head, I was living in the painful and grotesque aftermath of it. Every moment I was in pain, not even in my dreams could I find refuge from it. I wished death would take me so I wouldn't have to stand the pain a second longer. Again I felt weak and disgusting. Death was the last thing I could afford to do right now. There was much to be done, Frankie and his friends would pay. Vengeance would be mine.

I woke up one morning and the taste of blood was gone. The constant pain in my side had dispersed. I could breathe without pain, and I could swallow without passing out from the overwhelming taste of blood.

I could hear familiar voices chattering about, oblivious to the fact that I had awaken. It was fine though; I was very tired and could do with a good rest. So I rested my head knowing that when I awoke I could get back to business.

I was out of the hospital after about two weeks. My sister Ester had come home from her job. She was a chocobo trainer and racer and one of the finest in the business. She had apparently arrived a few days after I was shot. I was happy that she came home. It had been nearly two years since she had left to pursue her dreams.

After Ester, Dad and I had a chance to catch up and have me tell the story of my 'heroic rescue'. Since my injury was sustained while I was on the job I was fully covered by the Shin-Ra Company and was given 5 full months off with pay.

I didn't have a lot to do around the house though. Without work my life was kind of empty. So I spent most of my time training, the whole time promising myself I would get vengeance.

Most of my thoughts were spent on the man who had shot me and how I could find him. I wanted to make him pay for the hell he put me through. I wanted vengeance of every kind. I wanted to make all of those people pay. Sometimes it was all I could think about. I would be out running and all I could think about was holding Joey in my hands and strangling the life out of him.

I spent what time I didn't spend watching TV and training I was usually out with Ester and her Chocobos. She told me all about how she had met a guy out in Costa Del Sol who had told her everything he knew about Chocobos, a man who claimed to be a student of the Chocobo Sage. Ester, in turn taught me everything she had learned. It was a thing we had always done since we were young. No matter what it was, whenever we were taught how to do something we would show each other the first chance we had. Most of what I knew I had learned from Ester.

After about a month of me on the mend I started to feel more like my old self. I wasn't a gloomy man just wandering through the town day to day. I actually made myself useful to the townsfolk. I would help out with whatever I could. I helped Steve out at his guitar shop; he taught me some of the finer points to playing a guitar in exchange for me helping him.

I helped out where I could, but the whole time my thoughts often came back to Joey and that bullet he put in me. It drove me mad knowing that he was out there still. Doing the odd job here and there wasn't enough to fill my mind, I needed something else.

That's when Cid came to me with a proposal. "_Al,_" he said. "_I got the greatest idea. I'm gonna quit my job at the construction site so's that you an' me can fix up the Tiny Bronco, get 'er flyin' again_." I didn't take much convincing. I was going crazy having nothing to do all day, and fixing the Bronco would take a while to do, months if I was lucky.

Cid didn't waste any time. The next day he came home as an unemployed teenager who wanted to rebuild an airplane. Lucky for us I was on paid leave, so I got all the cash we needed to get parts for the Bronco, plus whatever money Cid had saved up.

We started right away with the engine: the most frustrating and most beautiful part of any vehicle. This particular engine was a gas engine, and we wasted no time in upgrading the engine to use Mako energy.

Life had never been better since Shin-Ra discovered how to refine and harness Mako energy. It was a constant and readily available source of energy, and it made life sweet. If we could rig up the engine of the Tiny Bronco to harness the Mako energy like the Reactors in Midgar do then the Bronco would fly even faster and be more efficient than ever before.

We spent two and a half weeks perfecting the engine design. It was easy for us to get the materials we needed through our connections through the Shin-Ra Company Construction Branch. I tried not to think about Joey or the bullet wound, but every now and then I would get a sharp pain in my chest and would remember how much I wanted revenge. Sometimes it was all I thought about, and it distracted me from work. I just couldn't seem to get the thought out of my head.

Cid and I worked away on the engine. The final pieces were being put into place. Cid was busy working away installing the Mako injector so we could get the energy into the engine and start her up. As Cid tightened the injector into place his elbow came up and caught me in the lip. I could taste the small amount of blood that had begun to pool in my mouth. It reminded me of when I was in the hospital bed and all I could taste was blood, and it made me feel woozy, and I felt like I might throw up.

I spat the blood out in a rush then grabbed the nearest bottle of water and began to rinse my mouth clean of the taste. "_Shit Al, you a'right_?" Cid bellowed from behind me as I spat out more blood water. "_Ya, don't worry about it. Let's finish this_."

From that point on I let Cid do the majority of the work, all I could think about was Joey. The taste of blood was left stained in my mouth, and every second I tasted that blood I was reminded of my hellish time in the hospital. Every moment reminded me of that blinding pain, and that fumbling weakness. But we finished the engine all in all. She was ready to get started.

We set the engine up in a spot where we all could see it. Dad had come out, Ester was there, even the ten year old boy Alexander had come from the other side of town to witness one of the first Mako fueled airplane engines come to life. We had all assembled and were now ready for the big moment. Cid flipped the top on the control switch. He took his time, sucking every last moment he could out of us. But Cids own excitement took over and he pushed the button…but nothing happened. Cid started tapping the button furiously, but nothing happened.

"_God damn it! Lousy good for nothing sack of shit_!" Cid started letting all sorts of profanities spew from his mouth. It hadn't been until about a year ago that he started behaving this way in public, and I had a feeling we'd be seeing a lot more of it.

Ester had put her hands over Alexanders ears as the boy sat there bewildered by what his little ears had just heard. "_Calm down spaz, lets take a look and see what we did wrong_." We immediately started to examine the engine, taking in the smallest of details to make our investigation thorough. Then I saw it. It was right there, staring me in the face. The spark plug was missing. Cautiously and swiftly I crept my hand into my pocket and inconspicuously inserted the spark plug to its rightful place.

"_Well uh, I couldn't find anything wrong with it_." I lied through my teeth to them, but if Cid knew I had left out the spark plus I would have never heard the end of it. "_God Damn it! What did I do wrong? Why does the world hate me and want to destroy my dreams? You want a piece of me world? You God-Damn-dream-crushing-no-good-piece –of- shit!"_

Yet again Ester had thrown her hands over Alexanders ears as he once again stood awestruck by what he had just heard. I had to once again calm him down. _"Now maybe there's just something wrong with the control, let me see it_." He handed me the remote, I turned my back to everyone and pretend like I was doing something clever. I opened the remote and looked at the design Cid chose, a pretty standard device, nothing fancy that couldn't be rigged up in an hour.

I turned back to Cid and pressed the button and the engine lit up and began to work. We listened to the roar of the mighty beast; Cid jumped for joy and screamed more profanities to the skies. Alexander was this time too entranced by the Mako engine to listen to Cid. Everyone stood amazed at what they had just witnessed, and why wouldn't they? We had just seen a pivotal point in the development in Mako energy, Cid and I had done something that no one had done before and built a Mako airplane engine. Yet all I could think to myself was how I could forget about the spark plug, for anything worth doing to get going, it needs to have the spark to start it off.


	6. Chapter 5: The Human Right

Final Fantasy VII: Emerald Dusk

Part I: Dawn

Chapter V: The Human Right

The engine was done. Cid and I had been working for an extra two days on it to make sure it was perfect. Wasn't easy fine tuning everything on it but I let Cid handle most of the work and we were fine. A lot of the time when we would be working I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about what I was going to do to Joey or Frank if I ever saw them again.

Esther came out with some lemonade for Cid, Alexander and I. Alexander had been watching us put the engine together the whole time. He seemed fascinated with everything Cid and I did. He annoyed Cid with the amount of questions he asked, but I liked having someone to work with who talked about other things than the stars, beer and cigarettes.

As we all sat there sipping on our lemonade (Cid drank his back in two gulps), my mind couldn't help but wander to violent thoughts. I imagined that I stood over Frank again, but this time I didn't stop myself from pummeling him; I continued to beat and smash his face and body, until all that remained was a bloody pulp. I was brought out of my day dreaming by Esther, who offered to top off my glass. I accepted before going back into my mind and reliving my fantasy again…and again.

Sweat covered my whole body when I woke up that night; scared out of my bed by the sounds of gun shots in my dreams. I clutched at the scar on my side where I had been shot…almost fully healed now. Yet I couldn't force down the rage, the continuing need to hurt the one that hurt me.

My mind raced to Akemi and the night we spent under the moon. Emotions of love and hate began to mix inside me, leaving a bitter-sweet resonance that made me feel even worse. Did I only want revenge on Frank and those gangsters because they shot me? Or did I want to use them as an outlet to let out all of my frustration on? The ladder didn't seem too much like me. I wasn't that kind of person.

I put Akemi out of my head and returned to focusing on Frank and Joey. Running through the moments before I was shot again and again, focusing on my need for vengeance instead of mingling it with my longing for Akemi.

I couldn't get back to sleep after that. I got up and began to move about the house; going downstairs to get a glass of juice and then turning on the television. There was a news report on about the rising crime rates under the plates of Midgar. Who would have thought blocking people off from the sun might agitate them? Soon though I heard footsteps above me as someone else began to move about…I must have woken someone up.

After a moment I saw my Father walk down the stairs in his night robes. His graying black hair was messy and he still looked as if he were half asleep. "What's wrong son? Can't you sleep?" I cast my father a weak smile, "No. I was sleeping. Can't anymore. Well I'd like to but I keep having bad dreams every time I do." My father came down the remaining stairs and sat on the couch next to me. "What's troubling you son?" He said in a calming voice. "It…I just can't get the sounds out of my head…the pain." I looked into his eyes, he knew what I must have been going through. "You were a Shinra Elite Guard Dad. You've been shot at and fought men. How do you get the images out of your head?"

There was a long pause where my father seemed to be gathering his thoughts. Then he spoke. "All those times in the war when I was in direct combat; I just had to keep telling myself that what we were doing was good for everybody. Sure a lot of people were against the spread of Mako energy, but it's made everyone's life easier, and it's helped to rid us of some of the diseases that plagued our world for so long. I slept after those things because I knew I was fighting for something bigger than myself."

I had heard him tell that speech before, but never had he told it to me directly. As much as I knew he was trying to fill me with hope, he did only to help push my rage and hate towards the men who did this to me. "But what about me dad? I fought to protect my friend…my co-worker, and as much as I tried to help I only provoked them even further. Esther told me that conditions have gotten even worse at the construction site, and that Franks been making regular stops by the site looking for me." I clenched my fists together in anger as I thought about how they were still walking around free after what they had done.

"They shot me dad. They could have killed me and what happens to them? Because they have the connections and the money they're allowed to get away with it? To come back to where they think I'll be and intimidate the people I work with. They used me to show everyone a message dad. And that message was that they can do what they want, and they can get away with it." I was shouting now and I hadn't even realized it. My father had brushed his hair back as I spoke, and when I was done he looked very calm.

He reached out and took my hand and led me back to my place on the couch. "Listen son." He said as he placed my hand firmly in his. "I know what happened to you was wrong. And you have every right to be angry…it's you're human right to be angry at those who harmed you and those you care about. But I want you to promise me that you're not going to do anything drastic."

He has almost squeezing my hand, with a look of slight fear in his eyes…it was the first time I had ever seen him with that look since Mom got sick. "Dad…it's not like I'm going to," "I want you to promise me you won't do anything stupid Alius…promise me." My father was almost shouting now. He seemed generally concerned. "I know what wanting revenge can do to a man…I've seen it. You can't let yourself go down that path. There's no telling where you could end up… especially when you're dealing with those kinds of people."

"Ok dad…I promise I won't do anything stupid." My father wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big hug. I heard him sigh heavily before he let me go. "Good night son. Don't be up too late." He said before he turned and went back up the stairs to bed. I returned my attention to the television. There was a report on about the new Shinra 'SOLDIER' program and the Super Warriors it was producing. The report was mostly about three young SOLDIERS not much older than Alius. The first was Genesis, who wore a long red leather jacket and was seen reciting the Loveless poem to a crowd of admirers. The second was Angeal, a very strong looking individual with a giant sword that hung off his back. The reports noted that he had rarely used his treasure weapon, preferring to keep the sword as untarnished as possible. Third the report mentioned Sephiroth, who had striking long white hair, and a long katana blade that measured over ten feet in length.

I quickly became entranced once the three 'SOLDIERS' began to display the amazing prowess they had attained through the SOLDIER program. I couldn't believe what I was seeing in most instances. They could leap thirty, even forty feet at a time with almost effortless ease; they were able to cut through most metals as if they were paper. Their strength and fortitude was impressive to say the least, and I couldn't help but imagine what would have happened on that day I was shot if I had strength like they had. I drifted off to sleep to that thought, and for the first time since the day I was shot, I dreamed that I was using Frank as a club to beat Joey to with. It was the first time I would go to sleep and wake up not in a cold sweat in what seemed like forever. But in the morning I awoke with a renewed sense of vigor, and a new idea birthing silently in the back of mind.


End file.
